1. Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a package, an electronic device and a method for manufacturing a package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional packages for electronic chips contain mold compounds as an encapsulation body and are advanced in their development stage to such an extent that the package does not significantly limit the performance of electronic chips any longer. The electronic chips are externally connected to a peripheral electronic device, such as a printed circuit board, using terminal pins. The terminal pins extend beyond the encapsulation body and are soldered onto the peripheral electronic device. Exposed sections of the lines usually have a so-called gull wing configuration. J-shaped exposed sections of the terminal pins have been proposed for efficient use of the available space.
However, when a package is mounted on a peripheral electronic device and is operated under varying temperature conditions, the connection between the exposed section of the terminal pins and the electrical contacts at the peripheral electronic device can be adversely affected by mechanical stresses. This may affect the electronic performance and reliability.